


United || Phan

by HelloAnonymousWriter



Series: Phan One Shots [29]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates, Vampire!Phil, Werewolf, alpha!Dan, beta!Chris, soulmate!AU, vampire, vampirexwerewolf, werewolf!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloAnonymousWriter/pseuds/HelloAnonymousWriter
Summary: Dan is a Werewolf and Phil is a Vampire and they absolutely detest each other and get into all types of fights at school.





	United || Phan

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/144452927-phan-one-shots-~-united  
> Tumblr: http://helloanonymouswriter.tumblr.com/post/137835977974/united-phan

Dan strode into school with his friends, smirk on his face. His birthday was two weeks away which meant soon he'd be able to find his mate and shift into a wolf for the first time. All of his friends were already 18 and had teased him for a while - but it wasn't long now before he could join them. "I wonder if they'll be in the pack." Chris mused as they walked to Dan's locker.

"I hope so, otherwise I'll have to travel to find them and Dad won't be happy about me having to leave the pack. He wants me to run the pack as soon as I'm fit to be alpha." Dan explained and shoved his books in his locker and taking out his PE kit. 

"Well that's not such a bad thing. Besides you'll have me by your side since I'm your Beta." Chris grinned mischievously. 

Dan rolled his eyes. "Our pack is doomed if you're second in command." Dan teased and Chris gave him a small shove in reply.

"For your information I'm very popular and everyone loves me." Chris chuckled.

"That's debatable Kendall." A third party announced and both Dan and Chris whipped their heads in the direction of the voice. Dan felt his eyes bleed to black and a growl crawl up his throat although he wouldn't allow it to surface just yet. Phil Lester stood across from them with a smug smirk, surrounded by his friends. 

"Well no one asked you did they leech?" Dan growled.

"I don't care mutt, just because you don't like it doesn't mean I'll stop!" Phil sneered, his own icy blue eyes turning a stormy grey. Surrounding students and both Dan and Phil's friends could feel the aggressive tension around them as if a miniature storm was brewing in the small distance between them.

"Better watch what you say, one of these days we won't be in school and things will get ugly." Dan warned with a ferocious glint in his eye.

"Oh I can't wait to see you try and take me puppy." Phil hissed, eyes narrowed to slits whilst he stood at his full height - meaning to intimidate. The bell was the only thing that interrupted their argument and both parties turned and walked in separate directions. 

"I can't fucking stand them. Why did Dad even let their Coven near our land?" Dan snarled as his friends broke off to their classes apart from Chris who was heading to PE with Dan.

"You've asked that thousands of times Dan. You know the answer and there's a peace treaty between our pack and the Coven so if you fight out of school your father won't be happy." Chris warned, sighing slightly. 

"I don't give a shit - as soon as I'm in charge of the pack that'll be the first thing to go. I will not make peace with a group of leeches who have that twat as a leader. Lester should think twice about messing with me." Dan snapped, making Chris shake his head. Phil was already 18 and was next in line to lead the Coven. 

Truthfully, Chris didn't want the peace treaty gone otherwise things could get ugly fast and a lot of people could get hurt. However, he understood that Dan had a background with Vampires and reasons as to why he loathed them. A small Coven of Vampires attacked the pack a while back and killed Dan's uncle, auntie, cousins and one of his close friends. He's had a burning hatred for them since. Chris felt sorry for Dan but hoped that he could sort out their differences before he went into power.

"Alright ... just remember they're not weak-"

"Are you suggesting that we can't beat them?" Dan asked angrily.

"No." Chris said irritably, "I'm just saying don't underestimate them. I'll stand by your side no matter what your decision, I'm just saying don't charge in blindly." Chris explained.

"I won't." Dan stated firmly and started to get changed into his PE kit. Both boys got ready in a flash and went out onto the school field. It was a nice and sunny day and they were playing softball which Dan was very good at. Most of the Werewolves and Vampires had an advantage in sport considering their advanced senses and speed. The humans could barely keep up with them. 

"Alright, split into two teams. Lester, Howell - you'll be captains. Hurry up and pick your teams. Lester you start." The teacher explained. He was a Werewolf and under strict command from the alpha to not be bias when teaching the Wolves and the Vampires. 

Phil smirked at Dan who glared right back. "Chris." Phil spoke up making a small growl exit Dan's throat whilst he gave Phil a murderous glare. Chris gave Dan a sympathetic look and joined Phil's team. It angered Dan because he didn't want a single vampire on his team and would much rather settle for his werewolf friends or even humans. 

"Louise." Dan announced who was one of Dan's best friends.

"PJ." Phil said - Phil's best friend.

"Anthony." Dan called - Werewolf.

"Joe." Phil smirked earning another growl from Dan - Joe was also a Werewolf.

"Caspar."

"Ian."

"Marcus."

"Connor."

"Jenna."

"Alfie."

"Toby."

"Joey."

Both boys continued until their teams were full. Dan felt angry because he ended up having three vampires on his team thanks to Phil who managed to recruit five members of Dan's pack including Joe, Chris and Connor who were Dan's friends. 

The game began with Dan's team batting first and Dan swung hard, making the ball sail through the air. He took off running at full speed. He smirked to himself but out of the corner of his eye saw Phil run as fast as he could towards it ... well as fast as not being suspicious to the humans would allow him. He grabbed the ball and hurled it back towards Ian who was the bowler. Dan pushed himself to go a little faster and barely passed the home base before Ian reached it. 

Dan smirked as Phil returned with a glare. After ten bats it was time to swap over since Chris caught one of the human's swings from Dan's team. Phil was first up and gripped the bat tight, not looking at Caspar who was bowling but at Dan who was at the back of his fielders glaring at him. Caspar threw the ball and Phil swung hard, making the ball shoot through the air past Dan's head. 

Dan took off at the verge of werewolf speed. He grabbed the ball once he reached it and spun round to see Phil nearly at third base. Dan growled and threw the ball with great force towards Caspar - he couldn't help using a little werewolf strength which made the ball fly through the air at amazing speed. Caspar went to catch it and catch Phil out but one of the vampires on Dan's team intercepted his pass and caught the ball. Dan's eyes went wide when the vampire made a show of slowly passing the ball to Caspar, just as Phil passed the home base.

Dan growled and raced back to the game. He walked straight up to the vampire who was called Jack and got up in his face. "Look I don't want you here, but as long as you're on this team you play the fucking game correctly." Dan snapped intimidatingly. He smirked back although he backed off, knowing that in a fight, he wouldn't stand much chance against Dan who was an alpha. 

"You look scary when you're angry." Louise chuckled at Dan over his shoulder. Dan let out a breath and tried to calm down. His eyes shot to Phil who was smirking and even laughing a little. The bastard.

They swapped two more times until the score was 25 - 27 to Dan's team and Phil's team was batting next. "FIVE MINUTES LEFT! MAKE IT COUNT GUYS!" The teacher yelled and the game continued. Chris and Alfie made home runs and Phil was batting next. They were at a tie and Dan grit his teeth - he would not allow Phil to win. "ONE MINUTE LEFT! Let's see if you can score a home run Lester." The teacher said and blew the whistle. 

Caspar threw the ball in Lester's direction and Phil grinned, swinging the bat round to hit the ball with great force. Using his instincts, Dan jumped up just as the ball was hit and went to catch it and get Phil out. The ball came at him fast and Dan barely had time to grab it as it reached him immediately. The ball hit his hands with great force which was too fast for Dan to grab in time so the ball fell out of his grip to the ground. Dan let out a frustrated growl and quickly picked it up to see Phil already at third base. What pissed Dan off was that he was just on the verge of Vampire speed. Dan hurled the ball at Caspar who caught it firmly, running to the base where Phil was sprinting. 

Dan held his breath because Caspar was closer to the base but Phil was going at it at vampire speed. The teacher was called out seconds descending from ten and Dan watched anxiously as they both reached the base. Phil smirked and dived on the base, unfortunately a second before Caspar and the teacher blew his whistle - signalling a home run. "FUCK!" Dan snapped and ran a hand through his hair. 

Dan walked up to Chris who gave Dan and apologetic look. Dan sighed, still pissed off he lost to Phil but smiled at Chris anyway - it wasn't his fault that Phil picked him. Both Dan and Chris headed back to the school building where Phil was standing with Ian, PJ, Alfie and Joey who were all his friends. "To think a mongrel like you will be a leader - the generations just keep getting more retarded." Phil commented and Dan's eyes went black with rage.

Neither Dan nor Phil had touched each other before and if they ever came close to fighting the teachers would split them up - but in truth neither had laid a finger on each other. Not even felt the others skin. Dan didn't want to be near the Vampire and Phil tended to enjoy annoying him from afar with just words that riled him up. Both boys didn't fear a fight but the peace treaty prevented them from crossing swords - or in this case fists. 

However, this time Dan felt the rage consume him and he let out a growl, taking long strides towards Phil. Phil continued to smirk, finding Dan amusing but he was surprised when Dan grabbed his collar and slammed him against the wall. Phil's eyes went wide in shock as Dan snarled in his face whilst his friends hissed but didn't attack because they knew Phil was perfectly capable of looking after himself. Chris shouted at Dan to 'cool off' but Dan didn't seem to hear as he looked at Phil with hate.

Phil's mouth gaped open in shock - not because of Dan pushing him against the wall, but because where Dan's warm hands brushed his icy skin he felt sparks. His breath caught in his throat as his eyes went even wider at the sudden realisation that Dan making sparks go through his body was definitely a bad thing. 

Dan frowned a little as Phil looked at him in complete shock and felt a little uneasy that Phil wasn't fighting back. Was Phil really that scared of him? It didn't look like he ever was - so what was up with him? Why wasn't he teasing Dan.

Suddenly Phil grabbed Dan's wrists and Dan thought he was going to fight back but he found himself being shoved off of Phil and stumbling backwards. "Fuck, this can't be happening!" Phil suddenly mutters, running a hand through his charcoal hair before glaring at Dan and walking swiftly away - his friends running after him in confusion. 

"What the fuck did he mean?" Dan thought - just as confused. He turned to Chris who looked completely baffled at Phil's retreating form. Dan smirked as he walked back to Chris, "It seems the leech is actually afraid of me." Dan spoke cockily, although he knew that probably wasn't the case and didn't know why Phil reacted the way he did. 

Chris didn't say anything - not knowing what to say or what happened. "Right ... let's get going. I'm starving." Dan announced, trying to get his mind off Phil.

~ 2 Weeks Later ~

Dan was confused. Very confused. Phil had avoided him for a whole two weeks and hadn't uttered a single snarky comment or look in direction out of class. Sometimes Dan would catch Phil's gaze on him during classes and Phil would always turn away immediately. Dan was so confused and had no idea what had happened because the other times they had come close to fighting he never backed down. 

"Dan, stop thinking so hard! It's your birthday!" Chris exclaimed, shaking Dan out of his thoughts and turning to his best friend. 

"Oh, sorry Chris." Dan smiled. However, he was a little disturbed that Phil still wasn't giving him his daily dose of being annoying. In fact, he hadn't seen Phil around school at all. "Um, you haven't seen Phil today have you?" Dan asked, scanning the halls for Phil's pale face or a mop of dark hair.

Chris sighed, "Is that still bothering you? No I don't think he's at school today." Dan nodded and tried to get his mind off Phil - why should he care if he's not at school? "Now come on, let's see if we can find your mate. You'll be able to tell now." Chris grinned.

"I know Chris but I can't just go round touching every girl." Dan warned.

"Or guy." Chris cut in and Dan frowned. He knew you could get either gender but he had been straight for a long time and assumed his mate would be female. Not that he couldn't learn to love his mate whether they were male or not. He just felt a little uneasy about the idea of it being a male and what others - others being his father, would think about it. 

"Or guy." Dan sighed, "Even so, I can't go round touching every person." Dan sighed.

"You should be able to feel a bond to them - maybe strong feelings whether they're good or bad. Not all mates start off with a good bond. If mates meet before their 18th birthday they usually just feel stronger feelings towards the other person without feeling the bond through their touch."

"I know I know - you don't have to tell me everything all over again." Dan chuckled. 

"Whatever, come on. We'll be late for class.

~

Dan's shoulders were slumped. "Oh come on. It's not too late. You could still find them." Chris encouraged as they sat at their lunch table the next day. 

"I looked at every single person and none made my heart speed up or any emotions surface. I even tried bumping against a few girls and some guys who I found attractive but I didn't feel any sparks." Dan sighed, staring miserably at his un-touched pizza slice. 

"They're out there somewhere - they just might not be in the area." Chris reassured. "You'll find them."

"Whatever." Dan mumbled, upset that he didn't find his soul mate - the one person in the whole world made solely for him. Chris tried to involve him in conversation as he chatted with Caspar and Anthony but Dan tuned out and turned his gaze to the window with a sad sigh.

Something outside caught his eye though when he saw a figure leaning against a tree reading a book. Dan narrowed his eyes when he saw it was Phil. Dan frowned - he had had enough with Phil being all mysterious, he wanted to find out what was going on and why he was avoiding him. "I'm going to the bathroom." Dan muttered before jumping to his feet and power walking out the canteen. 

He quickly ran out the front doors of the school and walked across the grass towards Phil who was engrossed in his book. As Dan got closer he called out, "What's been up with you recently?"

Phil jumped in surprise and turned to look at Dan in shock. He quickly snapped out of it and jumped to his feet, shoving his book in his bag. "I don't know what you mean Howell!" He snapped back and turned to leave. Dan felt the usual anger boil up inside him but pressed it down. Also for some reason, hearing Phil talk and say his name again sent a shiver down his spine for some reason - but Dan made a conscious effort to ignore it. 

"No - you've been acting weird! You don't even look at me any more. What's the matter, are you scared?" Dan sneered, feeling some of his frustration come through - he had wanted to release it on Phil for the last two weeks but he was never around. 

Phil turned and glared at him, "Scared of you? Funny, pigs will fly before that happens." he spat and turned his back on Dan, walking away.

"Don't walk away when I'm talking to you!" Dan growled and angrily reached out and grabbed his arm. Phil spun around in shock as Dan's warm fingers wrapped around his bare arm. Dan froze and gasped as he felt tingles in his fingers which turned into sparks which travelled up his arm and through his body, sending a pleasurable shiver down his spine. 

Phil gulped and ripped his arm out of Dan's grip and sprinted away - not wanting to see the disgust he knew would appear in Dan's eyes. He ran off school property and as far away from Dan as possible although his heart hurt with every step. 

Dan stood still in the spot Phil had left him - his eyes and mouth wide whilst his fingers still tingled from where he touched Phil's icy skin. He stared at Phil 's back as he took off top speed in the opposite direction and for some reason the further away he got - the sharper a pain in Dan's chest felt. He swallowed and closed his mouth, trembling slightly.

Phil was his mate.

He felt his breathing quicken as he was beginning to have a small heart attack - Phil? Of all the people in the world his soul mate was Phil? How did that make sense? Dan turned and ran in towards the woods and shifted into a wolf as soon as he was hidden in the trees. He had enjoyed being in wolf form all of the previous day but the excitement didn't even cross his mind at all as he ran away from school, from his surfacing feelings and realisations, and from Phil. He tried to clear his head but every few seconds he kept thinking of Phil's icy blue eyes.

Later that night he was in his room having an internal battle with himself. His wolf wanted to fully accept Phil as his mate and didn't care that he was a Vampire. Half of Dan also wanted to accept his mate but the other half didn't want to accept Phil or the fact that he was a Vampire which had killed half his family. 

"Why would I want Phil? He's a Vampire - a disgusting leech and the only reason I vaguely want to accept him is because of the stupid mate bond." Dan snapped at his wolf. His wolf - who he found out was called Liam didn't reply. "There isn't even anything I like about Phil." Dan thought stubbornly.

"He has pretty eyes." Liam spoke up and Dan scoffed but didn't say anything. "He also has really nice soft hair which falls perfectly around his face. Not to mention an adorable smile you sometimes see when he laughing with his friends. Some of the girls think he's really hot and he's also really attractive for a guy. Vampires usually have pale skin but he's got more of a porcelain look about him. He's also really strong and has some nice muscle in his arms. Have you seen his butt too? It's so hot. Not to mention those plump peach lips. I bet you want to find out how they taste."

Dan swallowed as he found himself thinking about those things and as Liam mentioned his lips he imagined Phil's lips pressed against his whilst his cold hands slid up his shirt, leaving a trail of sparks in their wake. He thought of Phil pinning him to a wall and pressing their bodies together and shivering as Phil starts to kiss down his neck and suck a love bite making Dan moan-

Dan's eyes went wide and he immediately sat up in bed. "No, no, no, no, no. I didn't just think that. I don't like Phil at all whatsoever." Dan stated.

"Yeah right." Liam smirked before disappearing in Dan's mind.

Dan frowned, Vampires were naturally beautiful with defined features and cool, icy blue eyes. Dan felt himself shiver at the thought of Phil's eyes piercing into his and grinned when he remembered the sparks he felt from Phil's fingers. He bit his lip, wanted Phil's cold hands to explore every inch of him but stopped his thoughts from wondering again and cursed himself for thinking those things. 

He did not like Phil.

~

Both Dan and Phil avoided each other for the next week, not looking each other in the eyes or speaking a word to each other. To say their friends were confused was an understatement. When they passed in the hallway it was like the other didn't even exist. Chris asked Dan about it and Dan just shrugged. He couldn't tell him the real reason and he knew he was being suspicious but if the wolves found out they were mates things could go downhill. 

Phil, having already endured two weeks of avoiding Dan found it a little easier but still found himself glancing at Dan's beautiful tanned face in classes. He couldn't help himself - Dan was perfect. If only he wasn't an alpha - Phil assumed that was why Dan hated him. Phil didn't have anything personally against wolves and if Dan wasn't an alpha maybe he'd like him back? However, through all the years of Dan hating him, he didn't understand why being Alpha obliged that Dan hate him so he wasn't so sure that was the reason. Phil didn't know some of Dan's family were killed by Vampires so that's what he thought Dan was just living up to being an Alpha who looked down on anything that wasn't a wolf. 

That was one of the things Phil didn't like about Dan - everything else he loved although he'd never admit it to Dan's face. He thought Dan was always attractive and had a great sense of humour when he saw or heard him around his friends. He was nice to everyone except Phil and his Coven which made Phil's mood dampen even more at lunch when he glanced at Dan who was also not talking to his friends. Was he trying to think about how he could get rid of Phil? Phil sighed and turned to PJ who was looking at him in concern. 

"Phil what's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing, honestly. I'm just tired and school's been getting a bit much and the weight of taking over the Coven after graduation is a little daunting." Phil lied, hoping he would take the bait. He had to be less obvious around his friends. He needed to not think about Dan and his stupid perfect face 24/7.

"You're sure?" PJ asked suspiciously.

"I'm sure." Phil smiled and made an effort to be happy and talk to his other friends during the rest of lunch. 

PJ hadn't bought it - he had known Phil for a long time and knew when he was lying or not. He went to Phil's father later that night because he knew Phil wasn't going to tell him so he needed to find someone he would talk to. "Sir, Phil's been acting odd for three weeks. I just want to make sure he's okay. He hasn't been talking or sleeping much as well as eating. I just thought I should warn you." PJ explained.

"Thanks PJ, I have noticed that he looks a little tired. I will see what's wrong, don't worry." Mr Lester smiled and PJ bowed his head before leaving. Mr Lester sighed and tapped his fingers against the arm rest. He knew he shouldn't but Phil was never going to tell him if he didn't tell PJ who was his best friend - he was going to use his special power to read Phil's mind. He hadn't used it since Phil was 5 and had beaten up someone in nursery for calling him names and lied about doing it. In anger Mr Lester had read his mind even though Mrs Lester made him promise never to use it on family. However, he was worried about his family and decided to find out what was bothering him.

When Phil walked into his office later from being summoned he had dark bags under his eyes and all-in-all looked exhausted. "Phil, what's wrong?" Mr Lester asked.

Phil frowned, "Nothing." He stated and Mr Lester sighed. 

"You know you can tell me anything. You look awful, what's wrong?" Mr Lester tried again.

"I told you I'm fine. If it was important I'd tell you." Phil grumbled, avoiding his father's eye contact.

"Oh well, looks like he leaves me no choice." Mr Lester thought sadly. "It doesn't matter if it's important or not and if it's making you stress out and be tired all the time, I'd deem that important. What are you hiding form me Phil?" Mr Lester asked.

"Nothing!" Phil stated stubbornly, but his thoughts said differently, "I can't tell him he's my Beloved. What if he get's angry that he's a Werewolf? What if he hurts Dan and what if Dan hates me for someone else knowing?" 

Mr Lester's eyes went wide. "Dan is your Beloved?" He asked in surprise. Phil's pale skin seemed to go white as a sheet. 

"H-how'd you know?" He stuttered.

Mr Lester sighed, "I have my ways Phil ... I'm not angry y'know. You can't control who your Beloved is and I'm sure you love the boy." He smiled warmly. Although Phil was glad his father was happy for him, he looked down in sadness.

"Yeah ... well he doesn't like me." Phil muttered.

"What? Why?" Mr Lester frowned. 

"He never has. I don't really know why, he doesn't like any of the Vampires and he's been ignoring me ever since he found out I was his mate. It's useless, so there's no point." Phil explained bitterly. 

Mr Lester felt sad for his son who's soul mate didn't want him. He needed to find a way to get them together. "Oh, well I'm sorry to hear that." He sighed and patted his son's shoulder. "I'm sure it'll all work out. He can't fight the bond forever." He tried to reassure.

"What's the point if he's fighting the bond in the first place?" Phil sighed and walked out of his father's grip and up to his room. Mr Lester frowned and tried to think of a solution. After a moment's thought an idea came to mind and he smirked a little - those two could be the ones who bring the Coven and the pack together. 

He picked up his phone and dialled a number. "Hello?"

"Hello James, it's me Mike. I have some news about your son." Mr Lester started with a smirk on his face.

~

"DAN!" Mrs Howell shouted up the stairs - interrupting his thoughts on Phil. He mentally cursed himself for drifting off again. 

"YEAH?"

"OUR GUESTS ARE HERE, PLEASE COME DOWN!" She called upstairs.

"OKAY!" Dan called back with a sigh and looked at himself in the mirror. Apparently they were having guests over and Dan assumed it was some wrinkly old relatives he hadn't seen in centuries. He sighed and tugged at his black long sleeved button-down shirt - he didn't like dressing up fancy but his parents often made him if they had guests. He flattened his newly-straightened hair and dusted his black skinny jeans - trying to look presentable. He rolled his eyes at his own image and sat back down on the bed. He didn't want to go and talk to people - they'd probably talk about something boring like gardens or curtains. 

After a minute of internal conflict he stood up again and made his way to the stairs. "At least it'll get my mind off Phil." Dan tried to reason as he reached the bottom of the stairs and turned to go into the dining room. He tugged on the purple bow tie around his neck to loosen it a bit before walking up to the door where he could here voices coming from. 

He looked up and froze in place as soon as he entered the room. He saw three Vampires in the room interacting with his parents. The older ones happened to be the leaders of the neighbouring Coven - Mr and Mrs Lester whilst none other than Phil stood next to them with a scowl on his face. "No, no, no, no, no." Dan thought and took a step backwards and turning to walk out the room.

"Oh Dan!" He heard his mother chirp and he cursed inside his head. He grit his teeth and clenched his jaw before turning around with a, hopefully, charming smile. Begrudgingly, he walked into the room, avoiding Phil's gaze and introducing himself to Mr and Mrs Lester. If Phil wasn't his Beloved, he probably would have glared at them and asked his parents why some 'filthy' vampires were in their dining room but he didn't feel like hurting Phil even though the thought confused him. 

They all sat down at the dining table with Dan and Phil across form each other and the Lesters and Howells sitting either side of them. Both their parents immediately got into conversation whilst neither Dan nor Phil looked at each other. Through out the whole meal both boys hardly uttered a word despite their parents' attempts at joining them in the conversation. 

When pudding came Dan was so bored and he wanted to run far away from Phil and not face him. He could hardly handle staying in the same room as him and keeping his eyes off him was proving a harder task than he thought because he'd occasionally look up and take in Phil's face. He didn't exactly know what the dinner was about but if they were both brought together it had to be about business - maybe something about the Pack and the Coven. 

Dan decided to tuck into the cream pie that was laid before them. He took a mouthful of cream which was, admittedly, too big and some had stuck to his lip. He swallowed the mouthful and went to lick the cream off his lip when he suddenly looked up and saw Phil across the table and froze. Phil was staring at his lips and his tongue with an agape mouth and dark eyes. Dan blushed and watched as Phil met his eyes then immediately looked away with his own blush. 

Dan swallowed, sneaking a glance at Phil again, taking in his outfit. He was wearing a white button-down shirt and a black blazer which made him looker slimmer but didn't take away from the little bit of muscle in his arms or his broad shoulders. His hair fell perfectly against his pale forehead and all-in -all he looked really hot and Dan nearly felt himself drooling. Once he realised he had been checking Phil out he picked up his glass of water and took a sip to distract himself.

"So ..." Mrs Howell started with an awkward smile. "You two are mates?" Phil's jaw dropped open and Dan spat out the water he had been taking a sip of. It was the first time the fact had been uttered that evening. Neither Dan nor Phil said a word.

~

Dan sat outside at lunch time, crossing his arms in annoyance. After his mum's comment Dan's father changed the subject to spare him and Phil the embarrassment. However, after dinner Dan and Phil were left in the dining room as the adults talked in the living room. Both Dan and Phil heard them talking about uniting the Coven and the Pack and it was stressful. Every one was telling him that he had to be with Phil. But maybe he didn't want to be with Phil.

"That's a lie." Liam piped up and Dan growled. 

"What are you growling for?" Chris asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't growl." Dan argued weakly and Chris rolled his eyes. 

"Sure you didn't." He chuckled and turned back to his book, flipping the page over and continuing to read. Dan looked towards the school entrance to see Phil walking out with PJ and Joey, talking and smiling. 

"He does have a beautiful smile." Dan thought before frowning at himself. "Shut up Dan." He shook off his thoughts and focused back on Phil who turned and caught his gaze. Both of them blushed, remembering the night before and turned away from each other.

"Ooh Dan, why all blushy?" Chris smirked.

"I'm not blushing." Dan defended stubbornly. "It's just cold."

"Will you stop lying to me? I saw you looking at Lester. Both of you have seemed odd in the last few weeks so spill the fucking beans or I'll never talk to you again." Chris snapped. He didn't mean it - he'd never leave Dan, they were too close, but he was fed up of Dan not trusting him. 

Dan felt a pang of panic, he didn't want to lose his best friend over his internal stubbornness. "Ok, ok." Dan said quickly, looking worried Chris would leave him. Chris smiled lightly and waited patiently for Dan to continue. "I-I found my mate." Dan blurted.

"Really? THAT'S AMAZING! Who are they? When do I get to meet them?" Chris beamed.

Dan sighed but smiled at his friends enthusiasm. "Well ... I've not accepted them yet." Dan bit his lip. Chris frowned, the smile slipping from his face before he narrowed his eyes and hit Dan hard on the shoulder. "OW! What the fuck?" Dan yelled, rubbing his arm.

"YOU DICK, WHY THE HELL HAVEN'T YOU? You left your poor mate hanging? What was all that before at accepting your mate no matter what background they have, whatever gender they are e.t.c. Why the hell haven't you accepted them?" Chris growled and Dan's eyes went wide. He swallowed because Chris made a good point. He did say he'd accept his mate whatever happened and he felt guilty for considering not ever talking to Phil again.

"I-I ... I don't ... I mean ... you don't understand ... It sounds bad but I was in shock and-"

"Then fucking tell me!" Chris said exasperatedly. 

"It's Phil." Dan finally managed and flinched. 

Chris stared in shock with a mouth wipe open and sat there, his mind tying together all the strings and piecing everything together. "Oh." Chris said once he processed everything. "That makes a lot of sense." Chris nodded and Dan raised an eyebrow.

"It does?"

"Well it explains your behaviour and why Phil freaked out when you touched him 2 weeks before your birthday. Not to mention you two casting longing glances at each other and blushing when you catch each other." Chris explained and Dan blushed again.

"They are not longing glances!" Dan protested, hiding behind his fringe.

"Dan, shut up they are." Chris grinned. "So ... what are you going to do?" 

"I don't know." Dan sighed and shrugged.

"Well ... are you going to accept him?" Chris asked curiously.

"I don't know ... I mean ... I really don't know." Dan sighed, falling back on the grass. 

"Do you like him?" Chris asked curiously, with a small smile.

"Well ... I suppose." Dan smiled despite himself. "But he's a Vampire and I've been against Vampires ever since they killed my family and I'm sure Phil hates me because of the way I treated him so I doubt he wants to be with me anyway." Dan rambled.

"You're just making excuses. Dan, one day you'll have to accept that not all Vampires are bad. The ones that attacked were rouges and Phil's Coven are all born Vampires and really aren't that bad. I know I shouldn't tell you this but in the classes you aren't in, the other wolves talk and make friends with the Coven members. Things are changing Dan, you'll need to accept that at some point. You have a mate who I know you have feelings for and even if he doesn't like you right now, you can prove that you love him and make up for whatever names you called him. Even though I think you're both as bad as each other. So get your head out the gutter and ask him out before you lose him for good you spoon." Chris smirked, flicking Dan's forehead. 

Dan smiled at Chris, "You're right. You're absolutely right. I need to stop being a stubborn jerk and apologise to Phil and then see if he still wants me." Dan grinned but bit his lip nervously. 

"He's right over there." Chris smirked and sat back against the tree, crossing his arms in amusement. Dan laughed and got to his feet sending his friend a playful glare before taking a shaky breath. He started to walk in Phil's direction, counting his steps as he got closer. He swallowed and felt himself shake with nerves as Phil sensed his presence and looked towards him with wide eyes.

"Um, hey." Dan started, causing both of them to blush. 

"Hi." Phil answered back, looking shyer than he usually was. PJ and Joey smirked and watched the scene unfold with shit-eating grins.

"Can I - um ... Can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Dan asked, hoping Phil wouldn't decline his offer. Phil looked at PJ and Joey who smirked and looked away. 

"Sure." Phil nodded and got to his feet. They both started heading into the forest. Phil turned back to his friends to see them miming kissy faces and other ruder things which made Phil blush and give them the middle finger. 

They walked for five minutes until they made it to a quiet spot in the trees. "So ... what do you want to talk about?" Phil asked and sat down on a stone, looking at Dan expectantly. 

"Uh, it's about the whole ... mate thing." Dan started, fiddling with his fingers.

Phil sighed and looked away from Dan, "Look I get it. You're a Werewolf Alpha and I'm a Vampire Coven Leader it will never work bla bla bla. I never understood why you didn't like me Dan but you didn't have to talk to me in private just so you can reject me. Just get it over with." Phil snapped bitterly.

"I'm not- I mean ... I did want to but-"

"Look if it's so hard, I'll do it for you." Phil snapped, meeting Dan's eyes.

"NO!" Dan growled, taking Phil aback. "Just shut up and listen to me!" Dan snapped, frustrated that Phil wasn't listening to him. Phil didn't say a word and looked at Dan with a raised eyebrow. "Right-" However he was interrupted by a growl. "WHAT NOW?" Dan snarled and turned to see three rouge Werewolves approaching them. 

"Shit." Phil said with wide eyes and stood up, standing next to Dan. Both boys tried to ignore the tingles when their arms brushed. 

"For fuck sake, you try and ask someone out and people get in the way." Dan muttered angrily and Phil's eyes nearly bulged out their sockets. A rouge used Phil's distraction and lunged at him but Dan intercepted him midway and pinned the rouge down, snarling possessively in his face. Phil was still in a state of shock but felt an anger and protectiveness wash over him at the sight of Dan and the rouge fighting. One of the rouges went to bite into him but Phil caught the muzzle and broke his jaw making it whimper and fall over. Phil whipped round to see the third rouge pounce on Dan and knock him of the first rouge. A fury shot through Phil's veins and he lunged forward, grabbing the rouge on top of Dan by the side and crushing his ribs as he lifted him up. The rouge let out a pained whimpered yelp and fell to the floor and a heap.

Dan jumped to his feet in wolf form and the remaining two rouges circled Dan and Phil, one of them with their broken jaw hanging wide open. Dan and Phil stood back to back and when the rouges made the first move Dan and Phil met them half way. Dan dodged the attempt at the rouge biting his side and moved straight for the neck, clamping down hard eliciting a strangled bark. Phil caught the broken jawed rouge by the throat and clenched his fist, crushing the rouge's windpipe and the spinal chord in his neck. It dropped to the floor lifelessly and he turned round to see Dan's jaws suffocating the last rouge to death as its movements became sluggish and eventually stopped.

Dan dropped the wolf and shifted back into human form, panting a little from the adrenaline rush. Phil was in a similar state. Phil smiled and walked towards him. "What were you going to say to me?" He asked, a grin never leaving his lips. Dan frowned a little when he saw Phil had a split lip and lightly brushed his fingers across it. Phil's eyes closed as Dan's touch and didn't care that his lip stung because Dan's touch was sending sparks through his body and making him feel alive. 

"I wanted to see if you accepted me as your mate and see if you were free for dinner tonight." Dan smirked slightly, moving his and from Phil's lips to his cheek, cupping it and caressing the cold skin under his warm touch. 

"I accept you, does six sound good?" Phil asked a little breathlessly as his eyes darkened. 

"Perfect." Dan breathed before pulling Phil's face to his own and smashing their lips together in a rough and passionate kiss. Both of them pressed tightly together, oblivious to their surroundings as they drowned in each others touch. Dan sighed in contentment at finally kissing Phil's plump lips and scolded himself for not accepting him sooner. 

"I'm sorry." Dan breathed when they pulled away. "I'm sorry for saying all that shit to you and calling you a leech. I take back everything I said, I just didn't like Vampires because rouge ones killed some of my family before your Coven came here and I didn't get over it and blamed all Vampires and I'm just really sorry-"

Phil gave a soft smile at Dan's words - finally understanding why Dan hated him all that time. When Dan started to ramble Phil cut him off with a kiss. "It's okay, I forgive you. I'm sorry for everything I said to you as well ... I'm just happy you accept me now." Phil grinned and pecked his lips again because he could. 

"We should probably make this official soon since our parents want to unite the Pack and the Coven." Dan smirked, playing with the hair on the back of Phil's head. 

"That can wait a bit, I want to have you to myself a bit." Phil smirked and then they were kissing again, not being able to get enough of each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~HelloAnonymousWriter~


End file.
